Johnny Test: Johnny wedgie 1
by WKelex3x2
Summary: Johnny just loves to steal his sister's experiments with permission. This time, he's getting what he deserves


Another day at Porkbelly and inside of a house shows a kid talking to his dad.

The kid has blond spiky hair with red tips and blue eyes. He's wearing a blue short-sleeved dress shirt with a black shirt with a radioactive symbol on the front underneath, green cargo pants, and black shoes.

The dad has blonde hair with blue eyes. He's wearing a green sweater with a yellow shirt underneath, brown pants and black shoes.

"But dad, why do have to take Dukey with you. He doesn't have to go to the vet."

"Yes, he does Johnny. He needs to go and I'm not gonna change my mind."

Johnny then grabbed his Dad's leg and begged more.

"But don't you know what would happen if you take him. He could be getting shots that will make him sick, he could get attacked by the other animals and he could….."

"Enough Johnny. He will be fine. Besides, I'm taking your sisters with me. After the vet, I got to drop them off at the institute, so they can get some supplies."

As if on que, the twin sisters came down with a brown dog on a leach.

Both pretty much were the same. The both had long red hair and blue eyes. One had a star barrette in her hair and the other had a moon. Both had glasses on. Both were wearing white lab coats.

One of them was wearing a light blue shirt with a star on the front, black shirt, white socks and black sandals.

The other twin was wearing had a yellow shirt with a moon on the front as well, blue jeans, and green and white shoes.

"Right on time girls. Are you ready?"

"Yeah we are."

"Ok. I'll take Dukey to the car." The dad said as he grabbed the leach. "Dukey will be fine. It will only take a few minutes and that's it. In the meantime, you can play a game or something that doesn't bother with your mom. She still needs to finish with her work."

The dad walked out of the front door. Johnny then thought he could go to his sister's lab and find something to play with. The sister's started walking to the front door as well and then they stopped in their track.

"O yeah and Johnny. Don't even think about going into our lab. We don't want you to mess with our gadgets while we are away."

"O don't worry. I won't" said Johnny as he turned to them and crossed his fingers behind his back.

The twins then walked out the house and to the car. Johnny then walked up to the window and saw that most of his family members drove off. He cheered and ran around the house to find his mom. He found his mom sitting down in the kitchen on the phone. It was a good sign. If his mom is on the phone, she tends to be focused on nothing else but the phone call.

Johnny then ran upstairs to his sister's secret lab. He was in front of their door and noticed it was locked. He then pulled out a device that he "borrowed" from his sisters and used it to unlock the door to their lab.

He entered the lab and he looked around to find something that is "interesting". He walked towards the back and he noticed that their was something in the corner, covered by a big brown blanket. He approached the figure and removed the blanket. He then saw a robot that looked exactly like him.

"Why would my sisters have a robot that looks like me. O well, I can keep myself entertained with this."

Johnny then grabbed the robot and dragged it to his room. He got into his room and stood the robot in the middle of his room.

"I wonder why my sisters had a robot that looks like me anyways."

Johnny looked around the robot and saw a small switch. He flipped it and the robot turned on. The robot's eye lit up and scanned around the room.

"Hello their Johnny Test. I'm JT model 1."

"Ok. So, you do talk. Why did my sisters make you anyways?"

"They made me for dangerous test subjects for one. The other reason is that they don't trust you enough without you finding a way to use their experiments for your own purpose."

"What! I don't do that."

"I have all records of you using their experiments for your own purpose. Like the hacking device you used to retrieve me."

"Whatever."

Johnny was mad at that response. He loved using his sister's devices. They make his life fun. He decided to use this robot to keep getting the experiments.

"I guess I can't do nothing about that."

"Ok. I'm gonna return myself to the lab."

"Wait. I left my gum you. It's on your back."

Johnny then walked behind the robot and their was no gum. Johnny then switched off the robot, so he can gain access to his back controls. Johnny took off his blue dress shirt and opened up the back and started messing with the controls. As he was doing so, he accidently removed a chip. He shrugged it off and threw the chip. He then ran to his drawer to get something. He squatted down to the lower drawer to get something.

The robot then switched on and looked behind him and saw Johnny was messing with his system. The robot got mad and looked at Johnny. He looked around the room to find Johnny and he saw him at his drawer, not knowing the robot turned on. The robot then noticed Johnny's waistband to his underwear was showing. The robot then extended his arm and grabbed Johnny's tighty whities. Johnny had a confused look on his face because he was curious what was grabbing him. The next thing Johnny knew, he felt his underwear being tugged and he started screaming.

The robot lifted Johnny off the ground and started bouncing Johnny like crazy. Johnny felt so much pain and he tried to break free, but the robot has him in death grip. The legholes to Johnny's tighty whities were already showing.

"OOOWWW. LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID ROBOT."

"Negative. You were messing with my systems and I don't approve of that."

"OK. I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. NOW LET ME GO. THIS HURTS A LOT."

"Negative. You are known for lying, so I'm gonna keep doing."

Johnny knew he wasn't gonna get out of this one, so he just had to deal with the wedgies for now.

10mins later of non-stop bouncing, Johnny's underwear ripped completely and he fell down to the ground. Johnny then stood up and rubbed his butt.

"Now you got nothing left to do. You can't wedgie me anymore."

"True. Unless you put on another pair."

"I'm not gonna do that anyways, so ha."

The robot's eyes then turned red and grabbed Johnny by the front of his shirt.

"PUT ON ANOTHER PAIR OR I WILL PUT THEM ON YOU MYSELF."

Johnny then got a bit scared. He has never been scared before, but seeing a version of himself yelling at him, made him quiver a bit. The robot let him go and Johnny then went to his dresser and put on another pair of tighty whities. When Johnny put his cargo pants back on, the robot's arm then grabbed Johnny's underwear and started wedging him again. The robot then pulled Johnny's underwear high up, they were already stretched to the back of his head. The robot then pulled harder and yanked them over his head and gave him an atomic.

Johnny was staggering a bit, trying to keep balance. The robot then grabbed the back of Johnny's pants and lifted Johnny up and hooked his pants to a hook on the closet door. Johnny was dangling from a hook, still in the atomic wedgie.

The robot then walked over and picked up his chip.

"LET ME GO. THIS HURT A LOT!"

"Negative. You deal with your punishment. I'm heading back to my position."

The robot then walked out of Johnny's room and left Johnny dangling in humiliating defeat.


End file.
